Yubina Yajirushi
'Approval:' 10/28/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Yubina has long (shoulder length), chestnut colored hair with beads and flowers woven through it. Her eye color shares that of her hair. The girls casual wear is made up of a puffy orange under shirt and short blue skirt. Her choice of footwear normally consist of anything with a pink and black color scheme, normally boots. With this she wears magenta colored knee socks. A long, tan overcoat tops it all off. As a fresh-faced genin, Yubina remains idealistic that the world will be a better place after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She often romances the prospect that the villages will be able to coexist peacefully 'forever and ever', although knows this isn't very likely. Being someone who can be filled with false enthusiasm for just about anything in a split second, Yubina is quick to pick up a hobby or set a goal and almost as quick to drop it. During these short yet potent burst of energy, however, she can get a lot accomplished before ultimately succumbing to laziness. On the rare occasion that she refuses to give up, her conviction and passion can surprise many. She is reasonably fearful of the conflicts to come in her career and hesitant to face them but resolute in her decision to become a shinobi and willing to overcome them to show her instructors made a sound decision when passing her. She is wary when making new friends, not for any bad, but out of fear of rejection. Yubina is actually quite the opposite when it comes to viewing others, as she only sees the good in others. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: '''Kyūjutsu Specialist ' '''Genin 2: '''Lightning Release' ' '''Chunin: N/A ' Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Kyūjutsu * Detonation '''- The users infuses the arrow with large amounts of chakra. Upon contact, the arrow explodes, dealing damage to target.CP * '''Multi Shot I''' - Through practice, a Kyūjutsu Specialist is able to shoot arrows in rapid succession, allowing them to fire one additional arrow. They are able to apply this skill to other tasks. CP/5 Upkeep * 'Stat Point Trade 'SP '''Equipment * (6) Yajirushi Chakra Conducting Bow and Arrows Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''Pre-Genin Life Born to one of the few surviving Yajirushi couples, Yubina spent the majority of her life cooped up within the walls of Konohagakure. The lifestyle grated on her nomadic parents, both of which who hated the prospect of never being able to travel freely again. Yubina never understood their feelings although she did harbor some distaste for the way they were living. When money began to run low, Yubina's would, with the permission of the clan elders, gather a group of clansmen to leave the village and hunt for recreation or profit. Yubina and her cousins occasionally joined the hunting parties, either hunting with them when the quarry was labeled 'easy' or staying back at the camps to listen to stories. Either way, it was a welcome adventure to break the quiet village life. While out on one of these trips, upon watching the hunters pepper a particularly stubborn elk with arrows, Yubina had the brilliant notion that she should become a shinobi. Having heard of the shadow warriors before, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to not only get out of the village more often but to actually make a name for herself as the greatest shinobi there was! A true dream come true for the school-age child. Not to mention a spur of the moment decision, something she excelled at. The girl never once thought to discuss it with any before she began hunting on her own. While she seemed inept with a bow at first, her constant effort soon began to make way for skill. Even when her bowstring had left deep grooves in her fingers and the blisters on her palms began to break, she could be found out under the scorching sun or pale moon, nocking arrows again and again. Others were curious as to what made her take up the bow at such a young age. When she brought the topic up with her parents on the eve of her twelfth birthday, they were hesitant at first to allow her to do such a thing. Knowing how easy it was for her to turn away from something and knowing the commitment a shinobi, it took plenty of pestering and persuading to let them know she was serious about her choice. At the age of thirteen, she was enrolled into the academy... Where she would fail the final exam twice before finally earning her headband and the title of genin. Category:Character